The present invention pertains to retainers which can be removably mounted to a surface. The retainers have flexible, spring-like arms which can be resiliently bent. Grip members on the flexible arms engage the surface and spring force of the resiliently bent arms retains or mounts the retainer on the surface. The retainers can be used for numerous purposes, for example removably mounting objects on a surface.
There are many needs for removably mounting objects to surfaces. For example, there are needs to easily mount objects to surfaces and to easily remove the objects from the surfaces. There are needs to hang signs or objects on walls. There are needs to display advertisements on surfaces. There are needs to hang objects on vertical walls, hang objects below ceilings or other horizontal surfaces, and needs to mount objects above floors or other horizontal surfaces. There are needs to mount objects to surfaces which are not vertical or horizontal. There are needs to mount objects to uneven surfaces and multiple surfaces. Numerous other needs to removably mount objects to surfaces exist as well. Embodiments of the present invention can address those needs and other needs.
Spring-like hanging devices exist. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,629 describes a wall article hanging device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,489 describes a metal frame-containing wall article hanger and method of use.
Improvements can be made to mounting devices, retainers and related methods, including methods of mounting retainers to surfaces.
Accordingly, needs exist to improve mounting devices, retainers and related methods, including methods of mounting retainers to surfaces, for the reasons mentioned above and for other reasons.